xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phalanx
Phalanxes are unique weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are gunlances wielded by Reyn, and can be dropped by the majority of low level enemies on the Bionis' Leg and the nearby areas, or bought from one shop. Sources Shop * Hope Farm Shop in Colony 6 for 15,000 G Enemy drops Note: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. M42 Scout Unit |Area4 = Ether Mine |Rate4 = 19 |Enemy5 = Mechon M53X (normal) Mechon M53X |Area5 = Ether Mine |Rate5 = 19 |Enemy6 = Mechon M55 (normal) Mechon M55 |Area6 = Ether Mine |Rate6 = 19 |Enemy7 = Arm Bunnit |Area7 = Tephra Cave |Rate7 = 15 |Enemy8 = Clowd Flier |Area8 = Bionis' Leg |Rate8 = 15 |Enemy9 = Craft Bunnit |Area9 = Bionis' Leg |Rate9 = 15 |Enemy10 = Fine Flier |Area10 = Bionis' Leg |Rate10 = 15 |Enemy11 = Flash Wisp |Area11 = Bionis' Leg |Rate11 = 15 |Enemy12 = Light Wisp |Area12 = Bionis' Leg |Rate12 = 15 |Enemy13 = Maker Bunnit |Area13 = Bionis' Leg |Rate13 = 15 |Enemy14 = Night Cardamon |Area14 = Bionis' Leg |Rate14 = 15 |Enemy15 = Night Wisp |Area15 = Tephra Cave |Rate15 = 15 |Enemy16 = Plane Bunnit |Area16 = Tephra Cave |Rate16 = 15 |Enemy17 = Slugger Bunnit |Area17 = Bionis' Leg |Rate17 = 15 |Enemy18 = Weather Flier |Area18 = Tephra Cave |Rate18 = 15 |Enemy19 = Clima Flier |Area19 = Colony 6 |Rate19 = 14.8 |Enemy20 = Colony Flier |Area20 = Colony 6 |Rate20 = 14.8 |Enemy21 = Colony Wisp |Area21 = Colony 6 |Rate21 = 14.8 |Enemy22 = Hard Hox |Area22 = Colony 6 |Rate22 = 14.8 |Enemy23 = Soft Hox |Area23 = Colony 6 |Rate23 = 14.8 |Enemy24 = Basin Antol |Area24 = Bionis' Leg |Rate24 = 12.1 |Enemy25 = Big Brog |Area25 = Bionis' Leg |Rate25 = 12.1 |Enemy26 = Daksha Pod |Area26 = Bionis' Leg |Rate26 = 12.1 |Enemy27 = Field Ponio |Area27 = Bionis' Leg |Rate27 = 12.1 |Enemy28 = Leg Arachno |Area28 = Bionis' Leg |Rate28 = 12.1 |Enemy29 = Leg Lizard |Area29 = Bionis' Leg |Rate29 = 12.1 |Enemy30 = Leg Skeeter |Area30 = Bionis' Leg |Rate30 = 12.1 |Enemy31 = Niece Ponio |Area31 = Bionis' Leg |Rate31 = 12.1 |Enemy32 = Prairie Antol |Area32 = Bionis' Leg |Rate32 = 12.1 |Enemy33 = Ravine Antol |Area33 = Bionis' Leg |Rate33 = 12.1 |Enemy34 = White Eduardo |Area34 = Bionis' Leg |Rate34 = 12.1 |Enemy35 = Leg Piranhax |Area35 = Bionis' Leg |Rate35 = 12 |Enemy36 = Mechon M53 |Area36 = Bionis' Leg |Rate36 = 12 |Enemy37 = Mechon M53X (Bionis' Leg) Mechon M53X |Area37 = Bionis' Leg |Rate37 = 12 |Enemy38 = Mechon M64 |Area38 = Bionis' Leg |Rate38 = 12 |Enemy39 = Mellow Sardi |Area39 = Bionis' Leg |Rate39 = 12 |Enemy40 = Colony Upa |Area40 = Ether Mine |Rate40 = 11.9 |Enemy41 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X |Area41 = Ether Mine |Rate41 = 11.9 |Enemy42 = Mechon M67 (normal) Mechon M67 |Area42 = Ether Mine |Rate42 = 11.9 |Enemy43 = Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) Mechon M82 |Area43 = Ether Mine |Rate43 = 11.9 |Enemy44 = Mechon M84 |Area44 = Ether Mine |Rate44 = 11.9 |Enemy45 = Vengeful Daulton |Area45 = Ether Mine |Rate45 = 11.9 |Enemy46 = Red Antol |Area46 = Colony 6 |Rate46 = 9.3 |Enemy47 = Yellow Antol |Area47 = Colony 6 |Rate47 = 9.3 |Enemy48 = Water Upa |Area48 = Colony 6 |Rate48 = 9.3 |Enemy49 = Archer Tirkin |Area49 = Bionis' Leg |Rate49 = 5 |Enemy50 = Aqua Nebula (Bionis' Leg) Aqua Nebula |Area50 = Bionis' Leg |Rate50 = 5 |Enemy51 = Black Flamii |Area51 = Bionis' Leg |Rate51 = 5 |Enemy52 = Brave Tirkin (XC1) Brave Tirkin |Area52 = Bionis' Leg |Rate52 = 5 |Enemy53 = Daughter Armu |Area53 = Bionis' Leg |Rate53 = 5 |Enemy54 = Easy Hox |Area54 = Bionis' Leg |Rate54 = 5 |Enemy55 = Guard Tirkin |Area55 = Bionis' Leg |Rate55 = 5 |Enemy56 = Gust Vang |Area56 = Bionis' Leg |Rate56 = 5 |Enemy57 = Javelin Tirkin (XC1) Javelin Tirkin |Area57 = Bionis' Leg |Rate57 = 5 |Enemy58 = Lancer Tirkin |Area58 = Bionis' Leg |Rate58 = 5 |Enemy59 = Leader Volff |Area59 = Bionis' Leg |Rate59 = 5 |Enemy60 = Leg Antol |Area60 = Bionis' Leg |Rate60 = 5 |Enemy61 = Leg Ardun |Area61 = Bionis' Leg |Rate61 = 5 |Enemy62 = Leg Armu |Area62 = Bionis' Leg |Rate62 = 5 |Enemy63 = Leg Volff |Area63 = Bionis' Leg |Rate63 = 5 |Enemy64 = Napping Volfen |Area64 = Bionis' Leg |Rate64 = 5 |Enemy65 = Oasis Flamii |Area65 = Bionis' Leg |Rate65 = 5 |Enemy66 = Ranger Tirkin |Area66 = Bionis' Leg |Rate66 = 5 |Enemy67 = Sniper Paramecia |Area67 = Bionis' Leg |Rate67 = 5 |Enemy68 = Sniper Tirkin |Area68 = Bionis' Leg |Rate68 = 5 |Enemy69 = Spear Tirkin |Area69 = Bionis' Leg |Rate69 = 5 |Enemy70 = Trainer Harmelon |Area70 = Bionis' Leg |Rate70 = 5 |Enemy71 = Trainer Tirkin (XC1) Trainer Tirkin |Area71 = Bionis' Leg |Rate71 = 5 |Enemy72 = Ugly Volff |Area72 = Bionis' Leg |Rate72 = 5 |Enemy73 = Vagrant Alfead |Area73 = Bionis' Leg |Rate73 = 5 |Enemy74 = Violent Andante |Area74 = Bionis' Leg |Rate74 = 5 |Enemy75 = M32 Scout Unit |Area75 = Bionis' Leg |Rate75 = 2.9 |Enemy76 = Mechon M32 |Area76 = Bionis' Leg |Rate76 = 2.9 |Enemy77 = M42 Scout Unit (Bionis' Leg) M42 Scout Unit |Area77 = Bionis' Leg |Rate77 = 2.9 |Enemy78 = Abnormal Brog |Area78 = Bionis' Leg |Rate78 = 0 |Enemy79 = Arrogant Tirkin |Area79 = Bionis' Leg |Rate79 = 0 |Enemy80 = Assault Flamii |Area80 = Bionis' Leg |Rate80 = 0 |Enemy81 = Berserk Ardun (normal) Berserk Ardun |Area81 = Bionis' Leg |Rate81 = 0 |Enemy82 = Black Smoke Hox |Area82 = Bionis' Leg |Rate82 = 0 |Enemy83 = Dim Wisp |Area83 = Tephra Cave |Rate83 = 0 |Enemy84 = Ferocious Volff |Area84 = Bionis' Leg |Rate84 = 0 |Enemy85 = Fiendish Bunnit |Area85 = Colony 9 |Rate85 = 0 |Enemy86 = Fierce Vang |Area86 = Bionis' Leg |Rate86 = 0 |Enemy87 = Lazy Hox |Area87 = Colony 6 |Rate87 = 0 |Enemy88 = White Smoke Hox |Area88 = Bionis' Leg |Rate88 = 0 }} Category:Gunlances Category:Unique Weapons